


Yes, Corn Does Taste Really Good and the Calculator App is too Similar to the Notes App But Either Way, You Still Have to Pay Sir

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: 600 word Drabble, Shopping, corn and shit, giant plushies, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Gagamaru hums and types the amount into his phone, opening up the currency conversion app once he notices he typed it in the calculator by accident.$250 USD ≈ 270,000 円Christ.OR; Gagamaru buys some corn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Yes, Corn Does Taste Really Good and the Calculator App is too Similar to the Notes App But Either Way, You Still Have to Pay Sir

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend @chigirity ! Hope you enjoy and thanks for leaving BLLK EBG for this

“How much is this?”

“250 dollars sir!”

Gagamaru looks at the plush corn toy. A pillow shaped like a shuck of corn (with a simple little smiley face on it). It was bright yellow and looked moderately soft, surprisingly cute (for an American toy), and even smelt like sweet corn. It’s just a pillow (a giant human-sized pillow. No different than a usual dakimakura but … bigger in every way. Gagamaru had a terrible itch underneath his skin that made him want to hold the stupid corn and never let go, take it everywhere and use it as a corn shaped emotional anchor). 

Gagamaru hums and types the amount into his phone, opening up the currency conversion app once he notices he typed it in the calculator by accident.

_ $250 USD ≈ 270,000 円  _

_ Christ.  _

He didn’t yet have the words to translate the pain he felt seeing the amount pop up on his screen, nor did he have the words to translate what he was saying in response to seeing the price (to the confusion to the, admittedly nice, employee next to him. Well, language  _ is _ a bitch). So to mind the gap just a bit he looked at the employee and just raised his eyebrows a bit, pulled his wallet out, looked through it exaggerated, and sighed.

He assumes they got the memo because they started laughing and saying _ something something _ ‘expensive’  _ something something _ ‘just corn’. Gagamaru nods, assuming the conversation is over now that both of them have gotten their enjoyment from the disgusting price in front of them. 

He hates it. God, that’s so much money. Who would ever spend that much on a singular giant plush corn? Not Gagamaru that was for damn sure. He had a nice job sure, but he didn’t have  _ that  _ nice of a job. Dropping 270,000 of  _ his own _ money on a pillow was not a business expense nor was it something he could flaunt over Kuon’s head later.

But using his  _ boyfriend's  _ money was fine. 

So fine in fact he bought two. Junichi would probably be fine with it.

It didn’t really matter if he was fine with the purchase actually because Gagamaru already paid and honestly if Junichi didn’t want his card being used for stupid purchases (giant corn pillows smelling faintly of sweatshop and factory but mainly of artificial sweet corn) he shouldn’t have given Gagamaru his card (also an accompanying, sickeningly sweet, message of “ _ you’re extremely smart, resourceful and diligent with your money and spending. I have no doubt you’ll use this in the best way possible- as you do everything- and for the few things you do buy I hope you can rest easy knowing I’m happy to pay for it, no matter what _ ”. It was a whole thing, they’re madly in love or something. Gagamaru was too busy thinking about his new giant fucking pillow corns to daydream about his rich boyfriend).

So, the corn. He bought both, barely got them in his car, and after fastening their seat belts (he would’ve gotten them some car seats or something, safety is safety, but again—they’re massive and honestly Gagamaru was more likely to get hurt in any possible crash than his plush corn pillows) drove off. 

“Guys I think this is the beginning of something beautiful. Any idea of what you’d like to be named?”

_ The corns did not answer back. _

“I think Toumorokoshi and Amai. Yeah, that’s cute.”

_ Toumorokoshi and Amai do not comment on their new names.  _

“If you flip it then it spells ‘sweet corn’ that’s cute. Fuck yeah.”

_ Toumorokoshi and Amai do not speak of their cuteness. _

“Wait, now I’m hungry for pork and corn gyoza.”

_ Toumorokoshi and Amai too, want gyoza.  _

**Author's Note:**

> IDK shit about Gaga I hope that was okayyyy!! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed Ari
> 
> every fic I post will just get a longer and longer name. eventually, the title will just BE the story. LOOKING FORWARD TO IT
> 
> you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
